cis_celebritiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Grigory Leps
Grigory Leps is a Russian singer-songwriter of Georgian origin. His musical style gradually changed from Russian chanson in his early years to Soft Rock recently. He's known for his low, strong baritone voice. Biography Grigory Leps was born Grigory Lepsveridze in the city of Sochi, Russian SFSR in an ethnically Georgian family. He finished music school in the class of Percussion instrument. After the army he started to play and sing in a few rock bands, and worked as a singer in restaurants. He suffered from alcoholism and drug addiction, and to get far from that life he went to Moscow. There he started singing in restaurants, until he received a record deal, and in 1995 he released the album May God Keep You (Khrani vas Bog). The song "Natali" became a huge hit, but he didn't know that because he was hospitalized for drugs and alcoholism. The doctors told him that one more drop of any of the drugs could kill him completely. In 1997, he released his second album, A Whole Life (Tselaya zhizn), which had a few hits including "Chizhik", "Gololed", "A whole life". In 2000, he released the album Thank You People, with the major hits "Shelest" and "Nu i chto". At that album was seen the change in Leps's style, with him completely leaving the Shanson and moving to rock music. That year he met Anya, a dancer in the Laima Vaikule ballet who became his wife. At the same time he lost his voice, and went through an operation. In 2002, he released the album On Strings of Rain (Na strunakh dozhdya), with a major hit "Rumka vodki na stole". In 2004, he released a cover album of songs written by Vladimir Vysotsky in rock versions, Parus. The song "Parus" had a video clip and the album took top places at the selling charts. The second part of the album, Vtoroy was released in 2007 with its presentation concert being held in the Kremlin hall. In 2005, he released a compilation album called Izbranoye... 10 let. In 2006, he released two albums, both reaching high success. Labirint, with the hits Labirint and Vyuga, and the album V tsentre zemli, with the hit Zamerzayet Solntse. The premier concert for the V tsentre zemli album took place in the Luzhniki Stadium. In 2009, about the presentation of the album, "Waterfall ". It includes brand new songs old hits. Videography *'1995 '- Natalie *'1995' - God bless you! *'1997' - My meditation *'1999' - First birthday *'2000' - Rat-jealousy *'2001' - Swish *'2002' - Wineglass of vodka on the table *'2002' - I believe and I'll wait *'2004' - Blood, sweat, tears, love *'2005' - So what *'2005' - Snowstorm *'2006' - Maze *'2006' - She *'2006' - Sun is frozen *'2007' - I don't believe you (feat. Irina Allegrova) *'2007' - Insomnia *'2008' - She's not yours (feat. Stas Piekha) *'2009' - Walk away beautifully *'2009' - What does man can *'2010' - Treason (feat. Victoria Ilyinsky) *'2010' - Turn around (feat. Valeriy Meladze) *'2011' - Evening drinking (feat. Alexander Rozenbaum and Joseph Kobzon *'2012' - Requiem for Love (feat. Timati) *'2012' - Waterfall *'2012' - London (feat. Timati) *'2013' - Mirrors (feat. Ani Lorak) *'2014' - Lord, give me strength! *'2014' - Bye Bye (feat. Natalia Vlasova) *'2015' - Lonely Filmography *'2015 '- Savva. Serdtse voina - Mosquito King Awards 'Golden Grammophone' *'2007 '- I don't believe you (feat. Irina Allegrova) *'2008 '- She's not yours (feat. Stas Piekha) *'2009' - I don't love you *'2010' - Walk away beautifully *'2011' - A real woman, The best day *'2012' - Waterfall *'2013' - I'm happy, London (feat. Timati) *'2014' - Mirrors (feat. Ani Lorak), If you want just leave 'The Song of the Year' *'2007' - I don't believe you (feat. Irina Allegrova) *'2008' **She's not yours (feat. Stas Piekha), **The lake of hope *'2009' **I don't love you, **The award of Leonid Utesov "The best singer of the year" (received from the hands of Valeriy Leontiev) *'2010' **Turn around (feat. Valeriy Meladze), **Walk away beautifully *'2012' **Waterfall, **London (feat. Timati), **The award of Leonid Utesov "The best singer of the year" (received from the hands of Lev Leschenko) *'2013' **Mirrors (feat. Ani Lorak) **I'm happy **The award of Leonid Utesov "The best singer of the year" (received from the hands of Lev Leschenko) 'MUZ TV awards' *2008 - The best duo of the year: I don't believe you (feat. Irina Allegrova) *2009 - The best duo of the year: She's not yours (feat. Stas Piekha) 'RU TV awards' *2011 - The best duo of the year: Turn around (feat. Valeriy Meladze) *2012 - The best artist of the year *2013 **The best song of the year: Waterfall; **The best duo of the year: London (feat. Timati) *2014 **The best singer of the year **The best duo of the year: Mirrors (feat. Ani Lorak) Songs Category:Singers Category:Male celebrities Category:Voice Actors